Ten Drabbles to Random Songs
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: I saw the post on this, it's really fun. Some of them are Castle/Beckett. Couple fluff. Some maybe slightly OOC, and AU. Please review! Rated T for safe.


a/n: I saw the ten songs post, so I did one. It was REALLY fun, like actually, it really helps with writers block.

Anyways, I had fun writing it, please review!!!

Here are the:

Rules of the challenge:

Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

**100 Years, Five for Fighting. **

Youth didn't last forever. This Richard Castle knew. He knew it, fairly well, a simple concept to grasp, but he never acknowledged it. He never realized how fast things were really going by until the night Alexis went to prom.

He watched as she waltzed out the door, looking like the princess she was. She had joked when she said she felt like she lost 30 years of her life. He had played along and smiled, but he knew that one day she would too understand how fast things were going.

After she had retreated back into her room, he had gone to thinking. He still had time, true. He had been many places, seen many things, but still, there were a million more things he wanted to do, to see, people to meet, 'how much more time did he have left?'

**Just Dance, Lady Gaga**

It was probably around two a.m in Las Vegas. The music in the club blared through the speakers. Beckett smirked as she watched the drunken young dancers throw themselves on strangers and down shots at the bar.

"Where was Castle?" She thought to herself, breaking free from her corner, and maneuvering her way around the clumps of people.

"Hey sexy," She made the mistake of turning around to face a man in his mid twenties, swaggering back and forth. His eyes ran up and down her body, and settled on her chest, where her arms where defensively crossed.

"Hey babe." This voice she recognized was Castle's; he had managed to sneak up behind her, sending shivers up her spine.

"Aye man, I didn't know, I'll back off." The man turned around and left.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem, he smirked and left her standing in the crowd again.

**More, Tyrone Wells. **

The shots had been fierce, coming from all directions. The stage was empty, shots echoing and bouncing off walls. Beckett and Castle sat crouched behind a giant speaker, this time not attempting to fire any shots that would give them away.

When it was all over, the large area smelled like smoke.

"You okay?" She asked, looking towards Castle who still looked slightly stunned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'll be fine." He said shaking his head, he looked at her, her face shadowed with concern, he thought, 'it's good to be alive.'

**Lyrical Lies, Cute Is What We Aim For**

"I don't get it Castle." She said spontaneously, elbows propped up onto a coffee table between them.

"Don't get what?" He asked, taking a long sip of his hot espresso.

"You've been with so many women…why me?"

"Hey, all I said was 'I like you.'" He shrugged, knowing inside that it was probably more than that. She looked back down at her drink, her head swirling with thoughts. She knew that the words meant more to her than she wanted them to mean.

"Yeah?" She asked, finally looking up from her drink.

"Yeah. So life is short, where do we start?"

**One Day, Trading Yesterday **

She sat alone in her bedroom, fists suffocating the tissues she was gripping. She kept on asking herself why. Why he was such an idiot. Why she was such an idiot. Why she couldn't trust anybody.

She wanted nothing more than to know why her mom's killers did what they did. She inhaled deeply. She couldn't figure out why she wasn't going to listen to what Castle had to say if that's what she wanted to know.

Little did she know, Castle was sitting at home at his desk. His head buried in his hands, asking himself questions that possessed no answers. He settled on the fact that he would wait. He would immerse himself in his loneliness, his stupidity, and his mistakes until she came around.

He knew she would.

**Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop, Landon Pigg **

"You play the guitar?" He asked spontaneously one night. It had been the third night in a row that he had been over at her apartment after dark.

"Yeah." She said, glancing over briefly at the five stringed instrument resting on a stand.

"Strum a few chords for me?" He said wishfully.

"Why?" She asked, but she was making her way over to the instrument anyway, her socked feet gliding across the hardwood floor.

"Because I want to see your musical genius-ness." He smirked.

"Will your Nikki Heat play the guitar?" She asked as she slipped the strap around her thin shoulders.

"Just maybe. Who knows, maybe bass, or the drums. Or the harmonica." He smiled playfully. She knew by now that he wasn't just here every night to do research. She sat down on the couch, the guitar rested comfortably on her thigh as she ran her hand over the frets and pressed down lightly with the tip of her finger. She strummed quietly to match the mood in the room.

He watched diligently as she bit her lower lip hard in concentration just like she would while she was looking through evidence. He watched her eyes as they darted from the guitar to his eyes.

Her eyes were smiling, and he couldn't help but to think to himself, 'Wherever you go, take me with you. I think that I'm falling for you.' She smiled lightly, and continued the strum, the chords flowing into a beautiful melody. Somehow he felt that even though he didn't say it, she knew exactly what he was thinking. Exactly.

**Someone Somewhere, Jason Reeves. **

Martha watched her son from across the room, his arms crossed, eyes focused on raindrops sliding down the window.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked, hoping to break the tension.

"What am I doing wrong mother." He asked, swallowing.

"I don't think I'm the person to ask." She said, as always, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I know, but answer it anyway." He said, refusing to turn to face her.

"Son, you're doing nothing wrong."

"You're my mother, of course you're supposed to say that."

"Yeah? When I'm not busy caring about you, how often to I really act like your mother?" She smirked.

"Rarely." He responded sheepishly.

"You just have to be patient, she'll come around." Martha walked around in front of the window to face him, breaking him from his trance.

"I can't wait forever."

"One day, she'll look up, and she'll see you. And she'll realize that she could have everything she wanted, and it's all right here in front of her." Martha nodded her head in reassurance, either to herself or to her son.

"Everything?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Come eat." She said, and walked out without another word.

**Wasted, Cartel**

Detective Beckett stood alone in the break room, analyzing her most recent case. She found herself subconsciously comparing herself to the killer of the case.

"If your life sucked as much as mine, you would kill the person who ruined it too." She had said, eyes glaring.

"Why kill someone else, why not yourself." The thought had crossed her mind, but it had been Castle who asked.

"Because maybe I could have fixed it. Maybe. Clearly it was a mistake, because when you're life's based on principles there's three things you can never do. Kill. Forgive, and love." The murderer had said, her voice dropping to a low tone.

Kate frowned, was her life that wasted? Had everything she was evaporated into air like smog? Was her life based to principles?

**In Loving Memory, The Feaver**

'It would have been her birthday today.' Kate thought to herself, her head rested on the armrest on the couch. She was lounging in a pair of sweats and a body hugging grey baby-tee.

'It would be Kate's mom's birthday today.' Castle thought, because he knew. He wondered what she was doing right now.

Back at Kate's apartment, she settled with reading the cartoon section of the newspaper, because she was sick of depressing news. She looked at her cell phone and wondered if her dad would call anytime soon. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling like she had just found out that her mom had been killed. The old feeling of being able to stop the murder rushed through her body like adrenaline, but vanished as quickly as it came.

Her doorbell rang, she got up, she considered ignoring it, but settled with opening it. A bouquet of white roses sat on her doormat with a tag, 'in loving memory.' She smiled to herself knowing that somebody else remembered.

**This Land Is Mine, Dido**

Richard Castle understood that Kate Beckett liked her space. She kept her life to herself and found it annoying when people pried. Which is why she surprised herself when she told Castle about her mom. She surprised herself even more one night when they were alone in the precinct, by telling him about her favorite childhood memory. She surprised herself when she let him laugh when she told him the names kids used to tease her with.

"Man, that's priceless, I would give anything to be there."

"Yeah, Richard Castle the big bully pointing his finger and laughing at Kate Beckett, the little first grader with the oversized backpack." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'd be your knight in shining armor." He said, laughing.

She found herself opening up to him. All of a sudden, she wasn't so sure what to say, or what to do. She'd always been the queen of her domain, and suddenly a knight was evading her property.


End file.
